Its A Date
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Angela is down about her dating life, but just as she is about to give up someone walks in that might change her life. Right now a one shot but I might do a sequel but let me know what you think if it deserves a sequel. Jane and Maura make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Angela sat at one of the many tables eating her sandwich, more like picking at it. It had been five years since her divorce and she was still alone, sure she had her children but she felt lonely. She came home to Maura and Jane which was nice but she wanted someone to lie down next to at night, she wanted someone to hold her when she was said. Hell, she needed sex!

Releasing a sigh Angela stood up and threw her food away, she wasn't going to eat it so there was no point in sitting in front of it. Sitting back down she looked around her, the café was empty it was a busy day for BPD and she had practically no customers. Closing her eyes she decided to rest her eyes and also her mind, she must have dozed off because she never heard the man walk up behind her.

"Angela, Angela." The man whispered as he shook her arm, snapping awake Angela looked up into Cavanaugh's eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry I must have dozed off. I will get your coffee." Angela hurried as she stood up and ran towards the coffee pot, deciding to make a fresh pot she dumped out the hour old coffee and ready up fresh coffee. Cavanaugh watched her closely, something was up and he wanted to know what was troubling the woman.

"That coffee is going to be a while would you like to sit and talk?" He asked the two stared at the other for a while. A smile ran over Angela's face as she nodded, sitting down they began a casual conversation. After a while Angela realized the coffee was done and began to pour some into a to-go cup. "Make it for here, I need a break." Both smiling at each Angela poured him a glass and poured herself one, sitting back down they picked up their discussion.

Jane and Maura walked in showing signs of exhaustion but stopped instantly when they saw Angela and Cavanaugh talking, obviously not paying attention to the world around them. If someone walked past they would say that the two were on a date, and obviously very much into each other. Jane was about to walk in and say a piece of her mind when Maura took ahold of her and pulled her away.

"Leave them, Jane." Maura stated.

"That's my mom and my boss!" Jane said with a harsh whisper.

"And they both deserve to find some happiness in this world no matter whom it is with, you didn't let people talk down about our relationship. Leave them." Maura replied with a smile as she walked away, releasing a sigh Jane looked back then turned and followed.

After an hour both Angela and Cavanaugh realized the time and cleaned up their drinks and the bagel they had shared, as Cavanaugh started to leave he turned around and looked at the woman who was cleaning the table up with a towel. Taking a breath and working up some courage he walked back up to her and decided to finally take the bull by the horns.

"Um…Angela, I was wondering would you like to go out to dinner tonight say around seven." He had asked, and he was still nervous.

"I would love too." Angela smiled which was returned quickly.

"Okay, great I will pick you up at seven then."

"Okay." Both were obviously nervous.

"Right, um…I should go do some work so I can get out in time then." He chuckled while Angela laughed finally he turned and walked away but turned back and smiled at Angela, once they were both out of seeing distance they both in their own way did a happy dance.

Angela started finishing up her closing and smiled to herself just when she was getting depressed in walked one of the most amazing men she had ever met, not to mention he was really cute. A smile stayed on Angela's face the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So a kind reviewed asked for more, so thank you and here is chapter two for you! Enjoy!

Angela stood in front of the guest bedroom mirror, Maura had insisted on helping her get ready for her date. And she was lucky for the younger woman, her fashion sense was extraordinary. In the last five years Angela hadn't felt as beautiful as she once felt but at this moment she felt it again, sighing she walked over and began to put on her jewelry.

Hearing the doorbell ring Angela instantly began to panic, she hadn't been on a date in so many years she couldn't remember. Just before she lost all control Maura walked in and sat her down.

"Relax." Maura smiled.

"Maura, I haven't been on a date in so long what if I screw up?" Maura could sense her panic as she tried to think of something to say without using what Jane called her googlemouth she just went for it.

"You are a beautiful and smart woman Angela, and if Sean Cavanaugh doesn't see that then he isn't worth it. Now let's see here." Maura pulled Angela up and fixed some flyaway hairs. "There, now go kick him dead." Maura smiled, which caused Angela to smile.

"Knock him dead, Sweetie." Angela smiled as she kissed Maura on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Angela made her way down the stairs and just heard Jane threaten Sean if he hurt her, a smile plastered on her face she made her way towards them. The conversation the two were having stopped when Sean looked over and saw her and instantly stopped what he was going to say which caused Jane to look over, Sean walked up to her and still looked at a loss for words.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He finally said, Angela giggled at his lack of ability to speak.

"Thank you and you look very handsome." She replied the two just kept looking at the other both feeling nervous.

"So um…dinner?" Sean stated, Angela could only nod. The two left without another word, it was obvious both were extremely nervous. Once the door closed Maura looked at Jane and smiled, the taller woman was peering out a window watching the car drive away.

"Sweetheart, don't worry." Maura stated as she kissed Jane on the shoulder.

"I know Cavanaugh is a good guy, I just…that is my mom and…" Before Jane could finish Maura jumped in.

"You worry I know. Let us call it a night." Smiled Maura.

"I'm not tired." Jane moaned as she turned back to the window.

"I never said I was." The whisper hit Jane's ear, the second she turned around she saw Maura walking up the stairs. Following the shorter woman up the stairs she hoped the date would go well and she wouldn't have to hurt her boss.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was so far the best date Angela Rizzoli had ever been on, the restaurant was lovely and even the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of them wanted the date to end, which has now lead them to walking around the park. Sean was a great man, what bothered Angela was that he was in a dangerous job. But there was something about him that made Angela smile.

"Care to sit down?" Sean asked as they came up to a bench.

"Why, not." Angela smiled, the bench sat in front of a beautiful pond and the moon shown off of it just right. Sitting down a breeze past over them causing Angela to shiver, without thought Sean took his jacket off and placed it over Angela's shoulders. Smiling at the other they sat silently, not knowing what to say.

"I have had a wonderful time." The silence finally broken by Sean who decided he might as well see how the woman on the date with him felt.

"I have as well." The smile taking over Angela's face caused Sean to smile back.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out again, maybe grab some lunch. I can make sure we take a break at the same time, there is that bistro down the street." Angela could see how nervous he was, it only caused her to smile more. She was having an effect on this fully grown man, and that made her feel good about herself.

"That sounds wonderful, I'd love too."

"Great, I should be getting you home I don't doubt Jane is waiting up for you." The two laughed as they stood up, without hesitation Sean wrapped his arm around her waist. Noticing he was about to pull his arm away but Angela wrapped her left arm around his waist and placed her right hand above his. Anyone who would have passed by in that moment would have thought they were a couple that had been together for years.

Pulling up to the house the soon to be couple sat in the car, neither wanting the night to end. Sean got out of the car and went over to Angela's door and opened it before Angela could even reach the door handle, helping her out they stood in front of each other. Sean took her hand and walked her to the door; Angela felt butterflies flitting about her body. Standing in front of the door they didn't speak they just looked at the other and smiled, slowly they stepped towards each other.

The kiss started off hesitant but soon the hesitation left, arms wrapped around the other as the kiss deepened. Sean swore in that moment he was kissing an angel, while Angela swore in that moment she was kissing her soul mate. A wave of fire had spread between them and the two in that moment wanted to kiss the other for the rest of their lives, but all good things come to an end. Just as the kiss was about to go to a point of no return, Jane threw open the door.

Not noticing her daughter was standing there, or her daughter in-law for that matter Angela continued to kiss the man in her arms. Instantly Jane cleared her throat loud enough causing the two to break apart, a blush spread over the two older people.

"Um…I will see you tomorrow at lunch?" Sean asked.

"Definitely." Angela smiled, a smile spread over Sean's face. Both just stood smiling and not moving.

"Okay, I am about to get a toothache." Jane whined causing Sean and Angela to turn towards her. The two smiled at each other one last time as Sean walked to his car and left, Angela stepped inside then turned to look at her daughter.

"Did you have to interrupt?" Angela yelled causing Jane to jump and Maura to look between the two trying to figure out what side she was on, or if she was neutral.

"Ma!"

"Forget it, I am going to bed." Angela stated as she turned around and went to go to the guest house; Jane stomped up the stairs going to the bedroom. Not really realizing what had happened Maura walked towards the guest house wanting to know how the date went, which from what she saw Maura knew it went really well.


	4. Chapter 4

The little bistro was perfect it wasn't dark or way to bright, their seat was near the back allowing them to have privacy. Conversation flowed between the two, no awkwardness arose and that surprised Angela. As she listened to Sean talk she remembered being with Frank and how being with Sean was so much easier, how it felt so right. She loved Frank but this with Sean, it was only their second official date but it felt so right it felt like…love.

Not wanting to jump as Jane would say; U-Haul Angela kept her thoughts to herself and continued to listen to this intelligent man. They started telling stories and jokes which involved them both laughing to the point where they decided to leave since they were interrupting other diners. Leaving in a fit of laughter they had an arm wrapped around the other, this felt right to. Once they reached where they could see BPD they stopped and smiled at each other, they didn't want to be one of those couples that had excessive PDA in public. Wait a couple!

Both of them had that thought dawn on them and both looked at the other with a shocked look, soon they both realized they had the same thought. Laughter welled up again, soon they hugged the other. It felt good to have the other in their arms.

"So, would you mind if we saw each other exclusively?" Sean asked not sure how he was going to word his question so his nerves started racking up, sensing this Angela smiled at the man who was currently in her arms.

"I would love that." Angela continued to smile; her response brought a smile from Sean. So their lips met, not caring who saw Angela let herself fall into the kiss. Breaking apart they walked the final block to the BPD hand in hand, once they walked in and Sean went to go up to his office and Angela went to go back to the café Sean kissed her on the cheek and stepped into the elevator. The whole time a smile enveloped Angela's face, she couldn't believe it she had a boyfriend one that was a complete gentlemen.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four months since Angela and Sean started dating, needless to say Jane was still uncomfortable. This night Jane and Maura sat in the living room curled up watching a movie, her mother was on a date again with Sean. Which was making Jane not looking at the movie but out the window waiting for the car to pull up and her mother to walk into the house, it was getting late and Jane's eyes begun to get heavy. Maura knew what her wife was doing, she found it amusing. No matter how much Jane complained about her mother, Jane was just like her. Maura slowly began to fall asleep, a smile the whole time on her face.

As the car pulled up Angela noticed a faint light coming from the living room, signaling the T.V. was on. It had been four months and Angela didn't want the night to end. She knew her daughter was waiting up and the fact of having a man come in and stay the night would upset her daughter, but it had been a long time. And not to mention she wanted to be with the man beside her; badly. Taking a deep breath she turned towards Sean and smiled, it was now or never.

"Would you like to come in?" Angela asked Sean looked surprised he had wanted to move forward but he wanted Angela to make the move so she was comfortable.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to push.

"Very sure, we will have to walk around the side." The reply left no room for going back; Angela stepped out of the car and began walking to the guest house. Sean turned off the car and followed, everything was up to Angela tonight.

Walking into the guest house Sean looked around, it felt warm, cozy and so much like Angela that he forgot it was a guest house. Taking everything in there was a small kitchen, a living room a nice bathroom and lastly a bedroom that was down a small hallway. The two smiled at one another, slowly walking up to the other, Angela removed Sean's suit jacket. Her hands were trembling; she didn't want to disappoint him. Smiling at the woman in front of him Sean removed her coat and set down on the couch next to his.

Meeting in a kiss they felt all hesitation break away, soon they were removing the others clothing and tossing it to fall wherever. Walking into Angela's bedroom they broke apart for a moment to take in the other, Angela soon felt self-conscious.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Sean whispered as he lightly kissed Angela, breaking apart a smile grew on Angela's face.

"I love you." The words were filled with that, love. Angela's steady voice and sureness of it made Sean in that moment want nothing more than to hear her tell him that for the rest of his life.

"I love you too, Angela." Slowly they met in another kiss and fell onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane woke up slowly with a kink in her neck, coming around she stood up and popped everything she could and looked into the kitchen and saw Maura preparing breakfast. Walking towards her wife she smiled, it was quickly returned.

"What's for breakfast?" Jane asked when she came up to her wife.

"I am making veggie omelets." Maura smiled and kissed her wife.

"Can I get bacon?" The look on Maura's face told her that wasn't happening, sighing Jane didn't argue.

"I am going to go and get changed." Running up the stairs Jane washed up and put her clothes on for the day walking down the stairs once done she stopped when she spotted something out the window, opening the curtain she took in what was distinctly her bosses car. Turning around quickly she walked up to Maura with a determined and questioning look.

"My boss's car is out front, you knew." Jane stated with her arms crossed.

"Yes, that is Lieutenant Cavanaugh's car and yes I noticed it in our drive way." Maura answered as she plated up the food.

"Why is it here?" The whine evident in her voice as she stomped her foot, Maura sighed knowing she had to answer even though Jane already knew why.

"Jane your mother is a grown woman who has been seeing the same man for four months, why do you think it is here at seven in the morning?" Setting a plate down in front of Jane, who sat down with a huff and looked out the kitchen window that looked directly at the guest house. "Jane let it go, your mother is happy. Sean treats her right and she is a grown woman." Maura sat down next to her wife and touched her arm lovingly, and also a touch that said if you go out there I will not speak to you. Sighing Jane began eating her omelet but on occasion glancing towards the quest house.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So it is official after a week I lost my flash drive, it is upsetting it had all of my assignments for my classes this semester and to top it off almost thirty chapters of a NCIS and Rizzoli and Isles story I had in mind. *sigh* I still have the idea of the story in my head but…I don't know if I will try re-rewriting it, I have a basis of the story written down. I think I will give it a shot and see this as a way to fix any mistakes that might have been and to start over and make a better story.

A/N 2: I have a lot of these but for this one it is about this story! For all of those reading this the story will be coming to an end in a few chapters, I have it laid out so far the way I want it and I have done some foreshadowing of sorts in this chapter as to how this story will end…or have I. *chuckle* Let me know what you think!

The morning light spilled through the big bay window in Angela's room, instantly waking her up. Thinking she had dreamed last night Angela was about to punch herself but stopped when she fully woke up and felt an arm around her waist tighten its hold, she felt a body press against herself in a protective manner. It had been so long since she felt that, a smile broke onto her face. Slowly she turned in the hold so she could look at the man holding her, never had she felt loved, appreciated and beautiful.

Sean slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Angela who was already smiling at him, everything felt right. Having her in his arms and waking up to her smile, even with his ex-wife did this feeling ever come to him. In that moment Sean knew he had met the one, cataloging that realization away Sean rolled over and stretched. Angela soon followed Sean and sat against the head board as he held Angela. It felt all so surreal, almost like a fairy tale. After a few minutes Angela began to chuckle then full out laugh, Sean looked at Angela with a questioning look.

"It is morning; I am surprised Jane hasn't barreled in through the door. She is probably furious right now." Angela managed to get out as she laughed; Sean soon started laughing with her. It was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes they got up, washed up and got dressed. Both looking at one another they knew if Jane was around they were going to hear it. Walking around the house to Sean's car Angela took a glance through a window and saw Jane and Maura, instantly Jane looked over and saw the two. Letting out a sigh Angela knew the second she walked into the house she was going to hear it, so she decided to make the moment before last as long as she could. Meeting in a hug the couple smiled at one another and kissed the other, they both knew that the morning after could be awkward but this wasn't it was right.

"How do you feel about Friday night you and me at that musical you were talking about?" Sean asked knowing Angela would love the idea.

"You want to take me to see Wicked!" Angela squealed Frank was never the type to take her out to things like that.

"It isn't really my thing but you want to go and I want to make you happy."

"I would love to go!" Angela smiled and quickly tightened her hold on Sean, a laugh and smile graced Sean's face as well.

"Alright, well I have to go home and get some new clothes. Then go to work, so if you want we can grab some lunch."

"Sounds good I will have break at probably two so a late lunch."

"I can work with that." Kissing the other in that moment felt right, Sean got into his car and drove off. Angela waited until he was out of sight, taking a deep breath and releasing it she prepared herself for what she was going to hear. But as she walked in with a smile on her face she didn't care, she was happy and nothing was going to bring that down.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela walked into the house with a smile on her face, she was expecting Jane to start on her but was surprised when she walked in to instantly see Maura smiling back at her and Jane nowhere in sight. Her face must have given her away because Maura instantly answered the question she had.

"I told Jane if she was going to go off on you for the reasons I suspected that she could go upstairs." Angela smiled at this Maura was a sweet woman and had such a big heart.

"Thank you, Maura."

"No problem, Angela. So…" Maura left the question hanging in the air Angela instantly turned bright red as she started to make her breakfast. Chuckling Angela should have known Maura would ask the woman tended to talk about sex a lot.

"Maura…"

"Sorry, Jane tells me all the time ask things I shouldn't." Maura mentally slapped herself; Angela caught this and couldn't help but hug the woman. The two smiled at one another and continued to make breakfast; just as breakfast was getting done Angela reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk.

"It was mind-blowing." Angela stated knowing Maura would understand, as she turned around with the milk she saw Maura standing and smiling at her. Instantly she was surrounded in a hug and brightly smiling and squealing Maura.

"I am so happy for you Angela you deserve to be happy and well mind-blowing sex." The two women laughed but soon zipped it as they heard Jane stomping down the stairs, winking at each other with an agreement to talk further later they plated up the food and poured their drinks and waited for hurricane Jane to blow in.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane stomped into the kitchen and stared her mother down; it was obvious Jane wanted to yell at Angela. Her mother was an adult and she understood her mother was going to do adult things, but she didn't really want it to be with her boss. She wanted to yell, kick, scream, and whine but when she saw her mother's face she stopped. There was happiness in her mother's eyes, a smile on her face and she was glowing. That could have had something to do with having sex but Jane knew that ever since Angela and Sean had went on their first date that look had been there since then. Releasing a sigh Jane looked at the plates of food and decided to let it go.

"Can I get orange juice and milk?" Jane asked as she went and sat down in one of the stools at the counter, Angela's jaw dropped but instantly closed upon realizing Jane wasn't going to go off. Smiling even bigger if that was possible Angela poured her some orange juice as Maura sat down next to Jane as she set a glass of milk in front of her. The three spoke and ate like they usually did; they all cleaned up and got ready for their days. Of course Maura had been up for hours and was already ready.

As Angela went off to get ready the rest of the way for the day Jane and Maura hugged her and left to go to work, sighing Angela walked to the guest house. She got on some new clothes for work, took off her bedding and put on some new ones. Picking up her purse, car keys and cell phone she walked out for work. As she began to leave she finally noticed the message on her phone, it was from Sean and it said.

From: Sean

I will see you at 2 for lunch I might be late but I will let you know if that will happen I love you Sweetheart

Smiling Angela replied to the text then put her cellphone in her purse, everything felt right in the world but all good things have their hills and those hills aren't always easy or good on any relationship.

A/N: So yeah some angst will be coming….


	10. Chapter 10

As the day went on Angela could not help but think that it was the best day ever, her daughter was not giving her grief over being with Sean. She was going to be taken to a see Wicked with a wonderful man, what could be better nothing could make the day get worse. But she was wrong, one thirty rolled around and her cellphone went off as she stood and talked to Jane and Maura. Looking at the text the smile on her face faded, Sean had mass amounts of paperwork and couldn't make lunch.

Instantly she sent a text asking about possibly dinner, no sooner had she sent it a text came back saying he couldn't. Her smile didn't return as she replied with a rain check, Jane and Maura looked on with concern. The sadness and disappointment on her face shown through, without another word Angela put her cellphone in her pocket as she turned and walked away.

The day dragged on until Angela got home and began to prepare dinner for her, Maura and Jane. She was still disappointed about not seeing Sean, but she knew he had a busy job. It didn't stop her disappointment though, she looked forward to having the chance to even see him for a second. But her disappointment didn't last long when the next day Sean surprised her by taking her to lunch, never had Frank Sr. ever done anything like that for her. For a whole two months Angela felt as if she was on top of the world, but that was going to change.

(Time jump)

It was a cold day in Boston which was causing everyone to drink more coffee, tea and hot chocolate. As the day dwindled down Angela began to clean up and straighten up the chairs, her task was interrupted when she looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see. Her heart sunk, she felt her happiness drain away. She felt everything she had been feeling be torn out of her and thrown away, in that moment everything was changing she could feel it.


End file.
